What Really Happened Between Eric and Christine
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: PWP Pure smutt! This is what is happening to Erik and Christine after what happened during Music of the Night. This is rated M because of romance scenes that happen so if you don't like romance scenes please don't read. Ok so I reposted this please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps I don't own phantom of the opera but I have seen it and no I have not read the books so don't hurt me

_Hey peeps I don't own phantom of the opera but I have seen it and no I have not read the books so don't hurt me. I am a first time writer so please tell me what you think, and be honest. I am sorry if it sounds like another story on here but I swear that I wrote this before I read it, so my apologies before hand. Now on to the story… Wait I forgot this story is fluff. So if fluff is not your thing I would recommend that you not read this. You have been warned, now, on to the fluff. _

What Really Happened Between Eric and Christine

Erik was tied to a chair, and Christine was there teasing him. He could feel her hands on him at first on his chest, then slowly sliding playfully over his nipples. Pleasure shimmered through him and Christine saw his erection pushing against his tight fitting black trousers. He then felt her tongue on his nipple, he moaned in response to the pleasure.

He was breathing hard now, as he felt her hands slide down his body to their destination. He was now painfully erect and begging her to touch him. She smiled, "God her smile!" he thought. She slowly undid his belt and then his pants. She slipped his pants down to the floor and then she just sat there admiring his body. She loved the way he looked when he was fully hard and swollen. She bent down and took his erection in her hands and began to stroke him. Her strokes were deliberately slow and were driving him mad.

He begged her to take him into her mouth, so she gave in to his want and took him into her mouth. He moaned with pleasure and almost released then. When Christine started sucking his vision became clouded and he became very dizzy. But when Christine started nipping him, he was lost and was shot over the edge of pleasure and he came. Christine took him back into her mouth and continued to suck him as he came, prolonging his pleasure. He then slumped back against the chair and tried to regain his strength. Finally Christine untied him and he started to reach for her…….

Erik woke to the now familiar pain in his groin. "Damn!" he said, "It was just a dream." Like so many others he had had since he brought Christine down to his home under the opera house. He stroked himself slowly trying to recreate the feeling of Christine's mouth from his dream. He stroked slowly timidly bringing him to new heights. Suddenly it wasn't enough he gripped himself harder and stroked faster and fester until he came in his hand. He slumped back in the chair he was in, breathing heavily. Finally he got up and cleaned off then dressed himself in clean trousers, taking off his shirt so he could sleep without feeling entangled.

He loved Christine; he wished that he had made more of an effort to pleasure her when he sang to her about_ the_ _Music of the Night._ But she had fainted when she saw the Mannequin with her wedding dress, so he let her sleep. While she slept, he remembered, he had written the managers and Carlotta with warnings and instructions. He had hoped that when he had sang to Christine that he made it apparent of his love for her. He hoped and prayed that she would return his love. He could only wish and hope she would return to him.

_Hey that is the end of chapter one so please R and R. as I said before I am new at this and I need people to tell me what I can improve on. Just so you know this is the second post of this chapter I fixed it from the original. I found spelling errors. AHHHHHH! Oh I am done. Please R and R_

_Thanks from phantomwriter2006_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps I don't own phantom of the opera but I have seen it and no I have not read the books so don't hurt me

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hey it is me! I thank you for your reviews and here is the next part of the story. I still don't own the Phantom of the Opera, and still haven't read the books so I don't care if the books say that Erik was a Psychopath. Well on to the story._

Erik was singing to Christine in his hypnotizing, tenor voice. He had his arms around her, pulling her close. Then she felt the laces on her corset coming loose. Her breath caught when she felt the thick fabric all from her body, freeing her small, taunt, breasts. She gasped when she felt his hands on her breasts, gently massaging and his thumbs lightly brushing her quickly, hardening nipples. She felt him pulling her closer, her back warm with the heat from his chest coming through the cloth of his shirt and her cami. She could feel his erection pushing on the small of her back.

He suddenly turned her toward him and lightly kissed her. When she started to kiss him back, the kiss immediately grew heated and demanding. He started rubbing her nipples again and she sighed with pleasure. He used the sigh to deepen the kiss another degree. She felt his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't resist, she nipped the tip of his tongue and gave back to the demanding kiss, receiving more and more pleasure. Just as suddenly as he started the kiss, he broke it.

They were both breathing hard. He kissed her again and then he started traveling downward. He kissed her neck and her shoulders, slipping her cami off revealing her full, taunt, swelling breasts." Oh god he's so sexy!" she thought when he bent and traced her breasts with his tongue. She was gasping with pleasure. He took her into his arms and lifted her so that her breasts were level with his mouth. He circled the rosy nipples with his tongue and pulled the nipple into his mouth and suckled her. She was sure that if he had not been holding her in his arms she would have fallen. His sweet suction suddenly increased and her hands automatically went to his head to keep the sweet pleasure, which was shooting through her, where it was. He released her nipple and turned to the other, which received equal treatment.

He finally released her and set her on the ground again. She was flushed. She could see, on him, his painfully sweet erection. She longed to feel him within her. The thought of the act made her blush a deep crimson. She looked at him and she saw the pure hunger and desire in his eyes. She also noticed something else. She saw love in his eyes. He bent and picked her up and carried her to his bed.

She loved this bed, the carving was magnificent. She loved the swans._ (Ok! So I am obsessed with the swan bed so what! I have issues.) _He laid her on the bed, and then he got up and removed his shirt. He lay down next to her and then he was on top of her, suckling her breasts once again. While he suckled her breasts, his hands went on an exploration of her body. They moved down her flat stomach. They moved to the curve of her hips. When his hands reached the inside of her thighs, her breathing was more uneven than it was before, and her legs were spreading for him in welcome.

When he touched her, her hips automatically raised to meet his hand. There was so much pleasure, but Christine wanted more. She longed for him to take off her clothes to reveal her most protected item. _(Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like something you purchased but I couldn't think of the right words)_ He finally groaned in frustration and detached from her breast and undid her skirts and slid down her panties and stockings. Her legs were open widely telling him just how much she wanted him. He was finally able to untangle her from her skirts and her other clothes and he sat back and admired her. She was beautiful, an untouched flower, his.

She heard him groan and then she felt his finger circling her bud of passion. She willingly arched up in response. He did it again and again until she was moaning and restless. Then Christine felt something she thought that would never happen. She felt Erik put his mouth over her and tease her intimately. She cried out in the pleasure of his mouth on her and his tongue teasing her. The pleasure of it was so great that she was almost thrown the edge into a shimmering darkness. Then his tongue entered her. It was so hot that it was the thing that sent her over the edge. She bucked, or rather tried, but Erik held his grip on her hips. When she was able to move again she reached for him…….

Christine woke up to the now familiar wetness between her legs. "Damn!" she said to herself, "Every time." It was the same dream every night, since Erik had returned her to her bedroom. She slowly let her fingers glide along her body, giving her goose bumps. When she reached her destination she was shaking. She slowly circled her bud causing herself to arch up off the floor. She tested herself with one finger then entered two more. Moaning she went onto her hand and knees for a better angle then she thrust her fingers inside of her and withdrew them she started playing with her bud while thrusting inside of herself and came. She had recently become very good at, since she so often was, as the other ballet girls called it, Horny. When she could move again she had a brilliant thought. She should go to him. Before she lost her courage for the idea, she got up, cleaned herself, and went to dress. Before she put on her underclothing, she thought better of it. She found a spaghetti strap, crimson, silk dress; that Meg had bought her for her eighteenth birthday, and put it on. She brushed out her hair and tamed it so it didn't look so ratty. She dawned her black evening cloak which was silk lined wool.

She blew out the candles and went to the mirror. She found the mechanism that opened it and slid the mirror on the track, it was silent. Now she knew how Erik was able to get through to her without her hearing him enter. She stepped inside and closed the mirror, so that if someone came in they would not see it. She followed the staircase down and came to the edge of the lake. The boat was not there; of coarse it wouldn't be there, he wouldn't be expecting her so she found an alternate rout around the lake. When she reached the other side she saw he wasn't at his organ. So she looked around and saw that he had made a mess with his composing. She came to the room that she had slept in, the one with the gorgeous swan bed. There he has lying half naked and asleep almost like her dream. Only he looked so much better in person. She took off her cloak and let is slide to the floor. She went to him and got on the bed. She crawled on top of him and leaned down and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps I don't own phantom of the opera but I have seen it and no I have not read the books so don't hurt me

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera .I have not read the books, I have only seen the movie 6 times. Literally I have only seen it 6 times. I have read a few fan fics but other that those I am totally clueless, but I still love this story. So don't hurt me if you don't like my story. Anyway, this is the final chapter in "What Really Happened Between Christine and Erik" So I hope you like this and please R and R. _

Erik thought he was dreaming Christine was there… in his room… in his bed…on top of him… "What the Hell!" He thought. She was wearing a really sexy crimson dress. He could tell she was wearing nothing underneath it. He reached up toward her, hesitantly because he didn't want this to be a dream, but it seemed too good to be true. But she didn't disappear when he touched her. He kissed her back fiercely. She finally broke the kiss with a groan. He then found his voice and asked, "Is this really happening, or am I just dreaming?"

Just then inspiration hit Christine at full force. Her hand skimmed down his body and grabbed at his groin and massaged it into a hard erection. Oh how she longed to feel him inside of her. She answered his question before he got sucked into another wave of pleasure, "Oh yes! This is really happening. If it wasn't then we would really have some serious issues to work out." He groaned in painful pleasure. He kissed her fiercely and rolled over so she was underneath him putting her hands at her head. His hands found her breasts. She gasped when she felt his hands touch her aching breasts.

He took it to his advantage, and deepened the kiss by dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth. He groaned with satisfaction, "She tastes better than I imagined." He thought. Her hands suddenly got a mind of their own. They found his belt and started to undue his trousers. Though he wanted nothing more for her to find him and stroke him, but he grabbed her hands and brought them back to the side of her head. He pinned her in this position and bent and nuzzled her gown out of the way and bent to suckle her breasts. She gasped and started to squirm beneath him. Christine longed for Erik to take off her dress and his trousers and sheath himself inside her.

The pleasure had taken her breath and voice away. She managed to gasp his name. When Erik heard Christine say his name he looked up at her. He didn't have to ask her anything. He could see it in her eyes. He let out a low groan from his chest, but it kind of sounded like a growl. He groaned because what Christine wanted was the exact same thing that he wanted. But he would not take her, yet. He wanted to bring Christine total pleasure before he broke the barrier to her womanhood. He got up and stripped her of her dress and stared at her for a moment.

She saw the look in his eyes when he stared at her. It was a look of total worship and lust and many other emotions he was feeling. But there was an emotion there that she recognized, love. It was love that made Erik look at her like that with that gleam in his eyes. She then let her body take control. Her hips rose achingly to him in silent welcome, begging for his entrance.

He saw her hips lift, but before, he saw something else in her eyes besides lust, pleasure, and yearning. He saw her love. Her love for him, that was what he saw gleaming in her eyes. She had not come out and said it, but neither had he. He saw her beam at him as she had never done before. He promised that he would tell her he loved her and share his feelings for her, tonight. But now he only wanted to please her. He took his trousers off and she was the one to stare.

She had never seen such a beautiful male body. Of course she hadn't seen a male body period. But his body really was all male. She loved it and she knew no one else had seen him except her. That heightened her pleasure knowing she would be his first as well as he would be hers. She looked at him approvingly and made a sound of approval. Then she made a sound that told him she wanted him. She wanted him now.

Suddenly he was over her and her legs automatically spread to cradle him. He kissed her long and hard, and then started to move down her body. He teased her breasts with his fingers. His fingers were soon replaced by his tongue. Then his tongue was replaced by his mouth. When she was moving beneath him he moved lower. She felt his cheek on her stomach. She then felt his tongue in her navel. She was trembling now. He moved so she felt his breath on the inside of her thighs. Suddenly she felt his tongue flicking lightly at her and she gasped.

"Oh she tastes so sweet!" Erik thought as he licked her heated flesh. She let out a gasp. Erik knew it was from pleasure. He felt her legs open wider for him, which is when he gave her the pleasure she had been seeking. He closed his mouth over her opening and started sucking. She started to make panting noises and her hands grabbed the bedding on both sides of her. When he slipped his tongue inside her, she made a high pitched noise and whimpered. When she was completely lost in the feeling of his tongue, he slipped his finger inside her and returned to teasing her bud.

Her breath broke and she arched like a bow, with pleasure. But it was not enough. She wanted/needed more, he could feel it. She was so close. He gently pushed two fingers inside her, careful not to break the barrier that was between him and her womanhood. Christine let out a high pitched scream of pleasure and arched toward him. He felt her release.

Oh she was hot. He tried to restrain himself, but it was like when she reached her peak of pleasure so did he. He lost control and he was thrown into the shimmering darkness. When they stopped shaking, Erik lay holding Christine. He tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. Even though they had just had release a few minutes earlier, the tension started to rebuild.

In only a few minutes she was completely ready for him. He couldn't resist, his hand moved down her body, between her legs and circled her bud. She tossed in pleasure and started moving against his hand. He moved his finger inside of her to test her readiness, even though he knew perfectly well that she was extremely wet. As he had thought, she was more than ready for him. "She is so wet that the merest touch of her heat burns me." He thought. He would make sure that Christine received pleasure.

He brought his hand back up and brought it to her breasts and started teasing her breasts. He kissed her deeply and when she was restlessly moving beneath him from the tension, he let go of her breast and positioned himself in her opening. His hands then moved back to her breasts and teased them until the tension built again. When she was moaning softly, he pushed fully into her then stopped to let her adjust to him.

He was trembling with fear of hurting her. This was the part that all the books he had read described as painful for a woman on her very first time. When he felt that she was ready to take all of him, he slowly retreated and pushed back inside of her, then retreated and returned. Each time he went a little deeper inside of her. Then he was completely inside of her. Out of instinct her inner muscles clenched and released. Erik let out a groan of pleasure. Christine just lay there, never feeling as beautiful or complete as she did at this very moment.

All of a sudden Erik started moving inside her again. Slowly at first but then he picked up the speed and making her pleasure sore. She was starting to see spots, felling as if she were reaching for some unknown goal.

A soft moan/whimper came from her beautiful mouth as she arched into him and came. He felt her release and kept pumping into her to prolong her pleasure, as well as complete his own. He was so close. He was getting closer, closer…..suddenly a low growl left his lips as he moaned with pleasure. He could still feel her pulsing as he came inside her.

When he finally stopped pulsing he collapsed on top of her. He laid there with his head between her breasts and her hands holing him there. Christine had never felt so much in love as she did at this moment When they both cold breath again, Erik rolled off of Christine but she protested when he tried to pull out of her. So he pulled her close and covered them both with a blanket. Before they fell asleep Christine said in a voice that was tired and content, "I love you, Erik! Don't ever leave me." He smiled and said, "I love you too, Angel!" his voice now cracking with emotion, "I will never leave you, I don't think I could." With that Christine snuggled closer to Erik. He bent down and kissed her. They fell asleep in each others embrace. They fell into a deep sleep that was full of passion, content, and love.

_Yay! It is finally done. I hope you guys really liked it. Now my next story will be a story called "A Light at the End of the Tunnel!" So you now have to wait for that one Muah ha ha ha ha ha. (Evil laugh with overture playing in the background) Well please Rand R. I might put up another story before "A Light at the End of the Tunnel." But I don't like it and when I do put it up you will see why. But until then keep reviewing._


End file.
